


What's a Motto with You?

by piratekelly



Series: New Favorite Day [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, an abundance of Disney references, and then the eventual actual get together I promise, started as a Failwolf Friday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Derek fails at recognizing his accidental pop culture references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Motto with You?

Like most confusing events in Beacon Hills, it starts on accident.

They’re gathered around the table, looking at the maps of the forest, trying to decide their best plan of attack, when Scott, as usual, gets caught texting Allison and the whole pack gives him a hard time for it. Derek lets it go on for about thirty seconds before he decides he’s fed up and would rather live to see this another day.

“Guys, this is serious. Let’s get down to business.”

Stiles snorts. “What do you think we’re doing, Derek? We’re not exactly taking on the Huns here.”

Everyone laughs. Derek just looks confused.

After that, it just seems to keep happening.

—

“I said you were welcome to any room in this house _except_ this one,” Derek growls.

“But why? I don’t understand. This is the only room you haven’t fixed up. You had emotional ties to this whole house, why not fix all of it?” Lydia asks.

Stiles is grinning like an idiot. “The irony of this moment is not lost on me at all.”

They both stop. Lydia seems to contemplate what Stiles is trying to say and seconds later promptly bursts out laughing. “The growling is a nice touch, Derek.”

Derek sighs his frustration, burying his face in his hands. “What are you even talking about?” 

Stiles and Lydia just keep laughing.

—

It’s the middle of the night and Stiles and Derek are walking back to the Camaro. What they thought was a witch who’d taken up realty as a day job was really just a dude scamming people out of their money. They’d caught him on tape confessing to everything, and Stiles’ dad had taken care of the rest. 

“Hey,” Stiles smiles. “We did a good thing tonight. And no one died. And none of us got hurt. I would put this one in the win column for sure.”

Derek chuckles. “We did. That guy was an ass, stealing money from people who don’t have it.”

Stiles bites his lip, holding back the laugh. “This band of merry misfits sure does a good job of protecting the forest, that’s for sure.” 

—

“Scott. Stop. Talking. About. Allison. If it means you can’t focus when you’re here, just go…I don’t know, kiss the girl, and get it out of your system.”

“I never asked for any of this okay? I’m dealing with it the best way I can, but I’m still human. I still want to do normal, teenage boy things. This isn’t my life, Derek!”

Everyone is staring like they seriously can’t believe Scott and Derek are having this argument _again_.

“Do you know how many people would kill to be a part of this world?”

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans. “It’s like you’re doing it on purpose now.”

—

Derek aggressively crawls through Stiles’ window a week after it all starts, asking questions, and Stiles can’t even summon the energy to be surprised that Derek hasn’t figured it out. They finally took down the faeries in the forest and it was three in the morning and he still had to go to school the next day, and all Stiles wanted to do was sleep.

“I want you to tell me what was so funny back there.”

Stiles groans. “It couldn’t have waited until after I got out of school? What’s twelve more hours when we’re always counting down to the next disaster anyway?”

Derek leans over Stiles, who’s laying in his bed, and pulls him up by the neck of his shirt. “Tell me.” 

“Why is it so important that you know?”

“Because,” he growls. “I can’t have my pack constantly laughing at me when I’m trying to teach them how to survive. It’s counterproductive and will probably get them killed.”

“Well aren’t we a glass half full tonight.” At Derek’s glare, Stiles finally gives up. “Fine. In my defense, I really didn’t think it bothered you that much.”

“Well it does.”

Stiles sighs. “Dude, you’ve been accidentally quoting Disney movies for the last week. It started with _Mulan_ and just escalated from there. Tonight you questioned why that faerie was wearing green. Straight up Tinker Bell reference, Derek. I count at least ten movies you’ve single-handedly managed to revive from the vault in the last week.”

“Oh.” Derek seems surprised. And maybe a little embarrassed. Stiles lifts his head and meets Derek’s eyes, spots the blush creeping up his neck.

Yep. Embarrassed.

“Hey, it’s totally cool. Big, bad Alpha watches Disney movies, so what?” Derek looks away, scratching the back of his neck. “You’re kidding me.” 

“Stiles,” he groans.

“No way. No way you’ve gone your entire life without watching a Disney movie. I refuse to believe—Dude, what did you do when you were a kid?”

“We went on trips a lot. Spent a lot of time outdoors. We didn’t really do a lot of movie watching.”

Stiles nearly tears his blankets in an effort to get untangled as quickly as possible, rushes to his closet, and pulls out a stack of brightly colored DVD cases. He grabs his laptop and brings it all back over to the bed, pulling Derek so that he’s situated beside him on the bed now instead of leaning in front of him. He tosses the stack of DVDs at Derek.

“Pick one. Your Disney education begins now.”

Derek is quiet for a moment before the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile. “I thought you had to sleep? School tomorrow and all that.”

Stiles shrugs. “I’ve stayed up longer for less. Now pick one.”

Derek thinks for a second before picking the first one that really catches his interest, and hands Stiles the DVD.

Stiles laughs. “Of course you would.” He pops the DVD out of the case and into the player in the side of his computer. He pulls the blankets up around both of them, and settles in to Derek’s side. At first, Derek is tense, but as the quiet sounds of crickets chirping and faint animal noises get louder, he relaxes, even putting his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

 _“Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba…”_

Of course Derek picked _The Lion King_. Stiles expected nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Lion King.
> 
> This is the first part of a series I started writing in March of 2013. I have like, 6 or 7 of 10 parts complete and beta'd. Hopefully I'll finish them at some point.
> 
> The tags will be updated to cover every new addition to the series. Set in the S1-S2 time frame, deviating from there.
> 
> Series title is from a quote by Winnie the Pooh. "Any day spent with you is my favorite day. So, today is my new favorite day."


End file.
